The invention is based on a fuel distributor for a fuel injection valve. From European Patent Document 0 374 422 Al, a fuel distributor is already known that has a number of connection necks, each for receiving one fuel injection valve, that corresponds to the number of cylinders of a mixture-compressing internal combustion engine with externally supplied ignition. The fuel distributor is divided into two conduits extending parallel to one another; one conduit serves to receive electrical lines and the other is designed as a fuel supply conduit.
Making electrical contact between the fuel injection valves and the fuel distributor is done by a plug connection that comprises a socket, integrated into the fuel distributor, and a plug disposed on an overhang of the fuel injection valve. The plug connection is only inadequately protected against external factors such as the penetration of splashing water, so that transmission of the electrical pulses arising from a control unit, which is necessary for proper function of the fuel injection valves, is threatened by premature corrosion of the plug connection.
Moreover, if the surfaces of the socket and plug become inseparably joined because of contact corrosion, then replacing the fuel injection valves, for instance in the course of repair work on the fuel injection system, becomes difficult.